


Yeah, uh... it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe..y'know?

by writingvault



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 2, Gore, Injury, bite of 87, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingvault/pseuds/writingvault
Summary: there's no thought behind this one it was a quick vent work and it's not meant to be good tl;dr you get Chomped(tm) I'm also not a medical student so don't come at me for having a probably incorrect understanding about how much pain the human body can handle or how fast it would take to pass out after this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Yeah, uh... it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe..y'know?

Flipping through the cameras, all you could hear was the static of a broken radio and faintly - _just faintly_ \- the sound of the music box playing from the prize corner. You couldn't find the damn fox in any of the surveyed rooms, meaning it could only be in the hall, in one of the vents, or.. _heugh_ , best to shake that one off. Besides, there's no way it could have gotten into the office already.

Looking away from your monitor, you flashed your light down an empty hall, not even one of the rabbits were down there, waiting to tear your face off. Going back to the monitor, nothing showed up in either vent, and still that annoying static seemed to reverberate through your skull, as if teasing you with the fact that one of the most fucked up things in this place couldn't be found. Checking through each of the cameras, _yet again_ , it finally showed up in the game area, it in one corner and the small, child-like animatronic in his typical place, if not in the vent or in the office.

If the small one came in you wouldn't be that bad off, sure you wouldn't be able to use your flashlight for a bit but at least he wouldn't be trying to chop your head off with his little sign. But while you monolouged this to yourself, the Mangle seemed to have disappeared again, the static still echoing through the halls and through the screen, but the pink and white fox was once again nowhere to be found. What had you panicking, was that the static seemed to be closer and the not-so-quiet sound of metal on metal reached your ears, though you couldn't distinguish if it was coming from the hall or from the vents.

Checking the cameras, the red warning flashed a signal that if you weren't quick about rewinding it the music box would be running out. Winding it up as far as it would go, you switched cameras from the prize corner to the vents only to find nobody in them. You would have found this strange, if you weren't missing one whole robot out to skin you.

Running through the cameras once more to no avail, you shone your flashlight down the hall to also reveal nothing but the fact that the fox you had been looking for is now in the corner of your office, staring at you wide-eyed from the ceiling as you frantically made to put on the Freddy mascot head you had been given, hoping it wasn't too late to fool the thing into thinking you were one of them. You watched quietly as the robot climbed from the severed wires that crawled across the corner into the hall, you didn't dare to breathe in fear that it would alert the fox and it would change it's mind about not killing you then and there. Once it was out of sight, you shakily took off the mascot head and moved to shine your light again only for the jaws of the Mangle to come flying at you.

Mouth wide open and you still in shock from it even being in your office, the Mangle had encased your entire head in it's mouth.The impact wasn't enough to give you more than a large migraine, however the large hands that held you tightly in place as the jaw slowly closed with an increasing amount of pressure was enough to send you into a frenzy. Despite the fact that the robt was several times larger than you, you made an attempt to remove yourself from it's grasp, to which the fox only tightened it's grip on your shoulder and arm, it's sectioned fingers allowing the force to exceed past simple bruises. As it's fingers tightened the sharp and metal teeth of it's endoskeleton were finally begining to put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on your skull, large plastic teeth dragging at your cheeks and neck while small jagged ones dug into your flesh.

Your attempts to pry the thing's mouth from you were unsuccessful, as the joints in it's jaw continued to close and the blood from your forehead wasn't making things any easier, instead causing your fingers to easily slip off and get pinched in this.. _monster_ 's jaw. The mouth only continued to close, the uncomfortable pressure now a stinging pain as the metal set of teeth still dug into your forehead and scalp. You felt like you were going to pop, between the dull pain from impact and the burning sensation of being bitten into like a fruit. Blood seeped down your temples and the bridge of your nose, though you wouldn't have been able to tell it from sweat if it weren't for the bright crimson.

Soon enough there was an audible _crack_ as the robot's jaws broke through your skull, first through your forehead and then through your scalp, digging impossibly further until adrenaline seemed to numb the pain.. or was it blood loss? Either way, as the robotic creature cotinued to bite down on your skull, you couldn't move. Even if you wanted to, the animatronic would have kept you planted behind the desk if the shock of being in this situation hadn't frozen you first. As you slowly bled out, the animatronic never moved, continuing to now bite through the frontal lobe of your brain as your vision blackened and your consiousness drained.


End file.
